


The Walking Dead Futanari Challenge

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: The women of TWD engage in fun futanari games





	1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Dead Futanari Challenge**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_The women of TWD engage in fun Futanari games_

**Chapter 1 : Let The Games Begin**

 The women of Alexandria are meeting in Michonne's house.

"Welcome ladies, now I know that we've all been through a lot lately, so I suggest that we do something to take our minds off of our troubles." 

"Like what, Michonne?" Lori Grimes inquired.

"A game, a sex game." Michonne replied.

Carol and Lori looked at Sophia, Lizzie, and Mika before turning back to Michonne.

"Michonne, are you sure you should expose Lizzie, Sophia, and Mika to such an adult activity?" Lori asked.

"Lori, you and I both know that the world isn't like it was, it's better that we teach the girls about sex so they can at least have a grasp of things so that they won't be unprepared." Michonne answered.

"I agree." Maggie says, looking at Beth.

"Now that that's settled, let's get started." Tara says.

Andrea hands Michonne an empty scotch bottle, Michonne spins the bottle, it lands on Lori.

"Lucky me." Lori said, standing up and walking over to Michonne. Both women get undressed right there, Lori licks her lips when she sees Michonne's nine inch penis dangling between her legs. 

"Whoa." Lori says, everyone else quickly undressed, revealing Sasha, Tara, and Maggie to also have penises.

Lori straddles Michonne, groaning as Michonne's massive shaft filled her up.

"Mmmmm, Michonne, y-you're so much bigger than Rick. I wonder if he'd get jealous if he knew?" Lori whispered.

"You gonna tell him, Lori?" Michonne asked.

Lori leaned down and kissed Michonne deeply as she felt Michonne's semen begin to flow into her womb. Then Lori came hard with Michonne still inside of her.

Next, it's Andrea's turn, she grabs the bottle and spins it. The bottle lands on Maggie.

Andrea stands up and makes her way over to Maggie and pulls the brunette to her feet before Andrea got down on her knees and started working Maggie over. Maggie stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Andrea giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmm!!" groaned Maggie as Andrea wrapped her hot mouth around Maggie's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmmm ... mm..." Andrea sensually moans around Maggie's hard cock while gently lapping her soft, wet tongue around the brunette's member.

Andrea lifts her eyes and looks up at Maggie while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH ANDREA! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Maggie wailed.

Andrea pulls herself closer to Maggie, taking in more of her massive shaft. Maggie gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you're a real pro, Andrea..." Maggie licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Andrea as she slides her tongue around Maggie's cock.

Andrea's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Maggie's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Maggie's cock. The sultry, desirable blonde vixen lathers Maggie's cock with her saliva.

"Ahhhh... Mmmmm...." Maggie licks her lips as Andrea continues to blow her.

The sultry blonde slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Maggie's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock as Andrea takes Maggie deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm...." Andrea sensually moans around Maggie's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Andrea presses her sultry lips around her teammate's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Maggie's throbbing cock.

Andrea slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Maggie's cum.

Maggie shoved Andrea onto the bed and straddled her, Maggie parts Andrea's legs and entered Andrea slowly, very slowly.  Maggie kept going as far as she could inside Andrea.  Maggie held her weight on her forearms.  Andrea immediately wrapped her legs around Maggie's waist as the brunette began thrusting in and out of Andrea, which caused Andrea to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Maggie-Maggie, right there." Andrea moaned as Maggie grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Andrea's.

"OHHHH!!!" Andrea moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Maggie continued to ravage her body, Maggie arched her back as she came inside Andrea, flooding the blonde's womb with her semen.

Andrea sighed as Maggie's semen began flowing into her womb, Andrea arched her back begging Maggie for more.

"Mmmmm!! Maggie, you feel so good inside of me!!" Andrea screamed as Maggie came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Maggie sighed as she collapsed on top of Andrea and laid her head down on her ample chest. Andrea was wearing a content smile as she stroked Maggie's soft hair.

"Andrea, will you be my girlfriend?" Maggie asked.

"No Maggie...I want to be your Wife." Andrea said.

 It is now Mika's turn, she is a little nervous as she grabs the bottle and spins it. The bottle lands on Sasha.

Sasha crawled to the middle of the floor as Mika gets up and walks slowly over to the older ebony woman, Sasha got up on her knees and kissed Mika lightly on her lips, from watching the others Mika had a good idea of what to do. She leaned into Sasha, easing herself onto Sasha's thick member.

"It h-hurts." Mika hissed as she wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck.

"It'll be OK Mika, I'll be gentle with you." Sasha says gently before thrusting her shaft all the way inside Mika, which shatters the girl's hymen. Sasha withdrew and cleaned the blood off of Mika and herself before she re-entered Mika, this time the pain was less intense for Mika when Sasha pushed her shaft inside of her. Mika reached up and grabbed both of Sasha's breasts and squeezed them while Sasha began thrusting in and out of Mika, true to her word Sasha was extremely gentle with Mika. Mika leaned forward and gave Sasha a passionate French kiss before Sasha was hit with an intense orgasm that sent a huge torrent of semen into Mika, then Sasha pulled out of Mika and had her get on her hands and knees. Sasha then positioned herself behind Mika and carefully slid her cock into the blonde's tiny asshole. Sasha firmly gripped Mika's butt and pistoned her member in and out of Mika's asshole with lustful abandon. For Mika, this was a wonderful new feeling, being fucked in the ass.

This was her new favorite form of sexual intercourse, and with the way that Sasha was fucking her, Mika knew that Sasha was now aware of this fact.

"Oh, yes, Sasha!" Mika shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! don't stop! Please, Sasha!"

 

Sasha eagerly fucked Mika even harder, causing Mika to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Sasha did her business.

 

Mika shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Sasha slid her shaft out of Mika's ass and gathered the beautiful younger blonde in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completely exhausted, Mika returned Sasha's kiss with equal passion.

 

"That was amazing, Sasha." Mika said.

 

"Yes, it was, Mika." Sasha replied.

 

 

 


	2. The Fun Continues

**Chapter 2: The Fun Continues**

It's Carol's turn, she spins the bottle. It lands on Michonne, the older woman can barely contain her happiness inside as she stands up and walks over to Michonne. Carol slowly lowers herself onto Michonne's hard shaft, Carol gasped sharply as Michonne's thick member easily filled Carol up. Michonne leaned forward and took Carol's left breast into her mouth and began sucking gently on it while Carol rode the younger ebony woman.


End file.
